In a telecommunication network, e.g., a Long Term Evaluation (LTE) network or a next generation 5G network, system information (SI) can include information parameters associated with one or more cells in the network. In some cases, the SI can include a Master Information Block (MIB) and one or more System Information Blocks (SIBs), e.g., SIB1, SIB2 etc. The system information can be broadcasted and periodically repeated. The transmission time and periodicity for some SI can be specified by one or more standard specifications. The transmission time and periodicities of other SI can be configured by a base station for a cell and broadcasted to the user equipments (UEs) in the cell.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.